The Legend of Hawttie
by Cuteandgirly
Summary: Hilda shows her friend Hilbert an old book. Inside is a tale of the king of ancient Unova, Im, and the story of his dark and strange powers. Intrigued by a picture of the king that looks exactly like Hilbert, the two friends begin to study the story. But there's more to it than just a tale, there is a curse. And Hilbert has just unleashed it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Papers and Ink**

Hilbert scanned the books for what he was looking for. Using his finger to find his place, he ran it down the pages hoping to find that blotted section of ink.

"I think I found it." Hilbert's hair whipped his face as he quickly turned to face his friend Hilda, who was also searching desperately for the paper. Sure enough, Hilda held a book, pointing to the page with spilled ink. It was a very old book, the cover was woven of dark green fabric and the title read _Legends of Unova_ in a dramatic, golden font.

"Let me see it," Hilbert gently took the ancient book from Hilda, blowing on the pages to get rid of any dust.

"The tale of the dragon king." Hilbert read aloud in a low voice. Hilda began to tremble with excitement. This was it! The story she had been telling him about.

"The picture's on the other side of the page," She whispered to him, hovering over his shoulder.

Oh so carefully, Hilbert fingered the page, turning it over to reveal an epic image of the great king Im.

"What the heck," Hilbert forgot to keep his voice down and was quickly shushed by the librarian.  
"I told you, he looks exactly like you!" Hilda whispered to her friend, gingerly stroking the yellowed page. "Hair and everything!"  
"You're right," Hilbert murmured and turned to the librarian. "Hey miss, can we check this book out?"  
The librarian stopped, and walked over to look at the book. Quickly recognizing it, she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, this is an antique. No checking it out. You can read it here though." She answered, smiling at Hilbert.

"Oh well," Hilbert sighed, plopping down onto a nearby couch with the book. Hilda came over and snuggled up beside him, whispering the first three words of the story.

"Once, long ago,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**King Im and the Dark Ages**

_Once, long ago, Unova was the greatest of regions. The primitive regions of Johto and Hoenn were made up simply of barbarians and wild people. Sinnoh wasn't much better,_

_as the natives lived the majority of their lives worshiping and offering sacrifices to their legendary gods: Arceus, Dialga, and Palkia. Kanto was decent, as they had passe _

_the stage Sinnoh was at. But Unova was the most advanced, living in mostly peaceful villages scattered about the land. The people had separated their lives _

_from that of Pokemon, rising to the state of power that only humans would ever be capable of obtaining. But after a while, the evil in humans souls began to take over. _

_More and more fights broke out, until a great war had started between East and West Unova. The fights were bloody; many lives were slaughtered and lost. But one day,_

_a being of unspeakable power rose and halted the war. He called himself Im Aye Hawttie, and demanded respect of both sides. His powers were that of darkness and energy,_

_ and he could force the life out of a being in an instant. Im quickly became the ruler of Unova, uniting the eastern and western villages. His kingdom rose to become infamous, _

_and it seemed this age would never end. However, one day, Im commanded the best of the masons in Unova to build a magnificent building of stone on the _

_Mountain of the Moon. Im then summoned his favored wife and demanded that she come with him to the mountain. When the reached there, the building had been _

_built in such a way that it appeared to house the full moon in it's walls. Im and the wife entered the building where the masons rolled a huge stone in front of _

_the doorway. No one knew if Im went there purposefully to die, or if he ever could die, but no one ever entered the building on the Mountain of the Moon. _

_And for all anyone knows, Im and his wife still rest inside to this day._

Hilbert carefully closed the book and glanced at Hilda, who's eyes were wide with wonder.

"Wow," She murmured. "For a story that old, it really sounds cool."

Hilbert nodded. "Sounds like he knew he would die soon. But it seems kinda cruel that he would

force his wife to die with him."

"His most favored wife." Hilda added, pinching Hilbert's side, teasingly. Hilbert winced, but a

slight grin formed on his face.

"Um, Hilda," Hilbert's cheeks turned a light shade of pink as he spoke, "would you want to go

stargazing tonight at the Abundant Shrine?" He was too shy to look at her face when he asked,

even after Hilda got a happy look.

"Sure! Why not? Who knows, we might find Landorus while we're there." She winked jokingly and

stood up. "I'll meet you there in an hour." She told him and left the library.


End file.
